1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a power connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A general power connector assembly comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals received in the insulative housing and a plurality of wires connecting with the terminals. Each wire comprises a plurality of conductors and an outer jacket. The way of connecting the terminal and the wire usually has two types relative to the soldering and the crimping. The manner of soldering is to melt the solder for connecting the wire and the terminal together. Especially, there is a way of punching a hole on the tail portion of the terminal, then soldering the terminal and the wire after the conductor pass through the hole. The manner of crimping utilizes the tail portion of the terminal to crimp the conductor of the wire.
However, with the development of the computer science, the computer is capable of undertaking many complicated tasks and many multimedia applications to affect every scope of society. Accordingly, the power increases with the high frequency of the CPU (Central Processing Unit) and many peripheral devices. Because of the invariable voltage, the higher electrical current is needed accordingly. Therefore, the size of conductor is required to enlarge to adapt to the high current, and the hole of the tail portion of the terminal needs to be changed according to the size of the conductor. Therefore, the size of the terminals needs to be enlarged which goes against the trend of compact size of the electronics. Thus, the 250 type terminal (similar to the terminal shown in FIG. 2) usually crimps with the conductor of the wire. However, the retention force between the single terminal and the conductor may be not enough, and in some conditions, the conductor and the terminal breakaway under unexpected exerted force. Therefore, it has possibility of damaging the devices under this unstable electrical connection.
Hence, an improved electrical connector assembly is needed to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.